yaoguaimingdanfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
模块:Citation/CS1/Suggestions
Please insert new suggestions in alphabetical order --The form is 'incorrect' = 'correct', suggestions = { -- 'acccessdate' = 'access-date', -- 'accesdate' = 'access-date', -- date' = 'access-date', -- 'accessate' = 'access-date', -- 'accessdare' = 'access-date', -- 'accessdatte' = 'access-date', -- 'accessddate' = 'access-date', -- 'accessdte' = 'access-date', -- 'accessed' = 'access-date', -- 'accessedate' = 'access-date', -- 'accesssdate' = 'access-date', -- 'accssdate' = 'access-date', -- 'acessdate' = 'access-date', 'address' = 'location', 'année' = 'year', -- French 'añoacceso' = 'access-date', -- Spanish, Italian 'apellido' = 'last', -- Spanish, Italian date' = 'archive-date', url' = 'archive-url', -- Spanish, Italian 'artist' = 'others', 'auteur' = 'author', -- French 'auther' = 'author', 'authorformat' = 'name-list-format', -- remove after 2016-01-01 'author-format' = 'name-list-format', -- remove after 2016-01-01 link' = 'author-link', -- 'autor' = 'author', -- Spanish, Italian -- 'autor2' = 'author2', -- Spanish, Italian 'autthor' = 'author', 'began' = 'date', -- remove after 2016-01-01 'chapter_title' = 'chapter', 'cita' = 'quote', -- Spanish, Italian 'coautores' = 'coauthors', -- Spanish, Italian le' = 'access-date', -- French 'deadlink' = 'dead-url', 'distributor' = 'publisher', 'éditeur' = 'editor', -- French 'editon' = 'edition', 'editoin' = 'edition', 'editorformat' = 'name-list-format', -- remove after 2016-01-01 'editor-format' = 'name-list-format', -- remove after 2016-01-01 'editorgiven' = 'editor-given', -- remove after 2016-01-01 'editorial' = 'publisher', 'editorsurname' = 'editor-surname', -- remove after 2016-01-01 ligne le' = 'archive-date', -- French 'ended' = 'date', -- remove after 2016-01-01 'enlaceautor' = 'author-link', -- Spanish, Italian 'fecha' = 'date', -- Spanish, Italian 'fechaacceso' = 'access-date', -- Spanish, Italian 'fechaarchivo' = 'archive-date', -- Spanish, Italian 'filetype' = 'format', 1' = 'first1', 'foramt' = 'format', 'formato' = 'format', -- Spanish, Italian 'frist' = 'first', 'idioma' = 'language', -- Spanish, Italian 'isnb' = 'isbn', 'lang' = 'language', 'langauge' = 'language', 'langue' = 'language', -- French 1' = 'last1', 'lieu' = 'location', -- French en ligne' = 'url', -- French 'loaction' = 'location', 'locatoin' = 'location', 'mois' = 'month', -- French 'month' = 'date', -- remove after 2016-01-01 -- 'name' = 'author', -- 'name' is often erroneously used for 'title' and 'work' as well, so no suggestion is better than a wrong suggestion 'nespaper' = 'newspaper', 'newpaper' = 'newspaper', 'news' = 'newspaper', 'nom' = 'last', -- French 'nom1' = 'last1', -- French 'nombre' = 'first', -- Spanish, Italian 'obra' = 'work', -- Spanish, Italian 'origdate' = 'orig-year', 'other' = 'others', 'pagees' = 'pages', 'página' = 'page', -- Spanish, Italian 'páginas' = 'pages', -- Spanish, Italian 'passage' = 'pages', -- French 'périodique' = 'publisher', -- French 'plublisher' = 'publisher', 'pmcid' = 'pmc', 'prénom' = 'first', -- French 'prénom1' = 'first1', -- French 'ps' = 'postscript', 'pub' = 'publisher', -- 'pubisher' = 'publisher', -- 'publiser' = 'publisher', -- 'publishers' = 'publisher', -- 'publsher' = 'publisher', -- 'publsiher' = 'publisher', 'pulbication-place' = 'publication-place', -- 'pulbisher' = 'publisher', -- 'pulisher' = 'publisher', 'retrieved' = 'access-date', 'separator' = 'mode', -- remove after 2016-01-01 'série' = 'work', -- French 'service' = 'agency', 'suscripción' = 'subscription', -- Spanish, Italian 'tile' = 'title', 'tite' = 'title', 'titolo' = 'title', -- Spanish, Italian 'titre' = 'title', -- French 'título' = 'title', -- Spanish, Italian 'transchapter' = 'trans-chapter', 'translator' = 'others', 'transtitle' = 'trans-title', 'ubicación' = 'location', -- Spanish, Italian 'urlarchivo' = 'archive-url', -- Spanish, Italian 'vol' = 'volume', } --[P A T T E R N S >-------------------------------------------------------------- Here we use Lua patterns to make suggestions. The form is ['pattern' = 'correct', Lua patterns are not regex though they are similar. The escape character is '%', not '\'. For more information about lua patterns, see: Extension:Scribunto/Lua_reference_manual#Patterns Patterns should probably always include the '^' and '$' anchor assertions to prevent a partial match from incorrectly suggesting the wrong parameter name. For instance, the pattern 'autho+r' matches 'author' in the no-longer-supported parameter |author-separator= so the code suggests '|author='; the same pattern also matches the no-longer-supported parameter |separator= (returning 'ator') so again, the code suggests '|author='. One capture is supported, typically the enumerator from an enumerated parameter (the '6' in |author6=, etc.) The value from the capture replaces $1 in the 'correct' value. ]] local patterns = { ?d?a?t?e?$' = 'access-date', ['^autho+r$'] = 'author', ['^autho+r(%d+)$'] = 'author$1', -- enumerated ['^publish+ers?$'] = 'publisher', } return {suggestions = suggestions, patterns=patterns};